1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pleated skirt, and more specifically to pleated kilts, of the type which includes provisions for adjusting the waist size, a modesty closure system, to reduce the wearer's exposure and an improved front apron snap system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pleated skirts are well known in the art, and have been worn by both men and women for hundreds of years. Pleated skirts such as kilts have become very popular in recent years, and increasing numbers of men are wearing them. Kilts are constructed of three basic parts. A kilt includes an over apron, which is the unpleated section of the front of the kilt, overlapping pleats or lines which form the back and sides of the kilt, and the under apron. The under apron is unpleated and fits under the over apron. The assembled kilt fits around the wearer's waist and thighs.
The prior art kilt shown in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 6,282,723 is a symmetrical kilt and provides many improvements over the prior art. The variations among individuals in their waist and hip structure require a number of different sizes of kilts to be manufactured. It is therefore desirable for a kilt to have provisions for waist adjustment, and particularly where the wearer does not wish to use a belt, and wants the kilt to snugly fit his waist, which adjustment feature the prior art kilts do not provide. In addition the nature of man's anatomy may produce a bulge in the front of the kilt, which some persons might find objectionable, however none of the prior art kilts have adequate provisions to hide the “manly bulge”, while providing the desired comfort. In addition kilts are naturally open at the bottom, and if the wearer is riding a bicycle or engaging in other activity, which causes the kilt to “kick up”, or to “open up” such as when sitting down, the resulting exposure can be embarrassing and is not addressed by the prior art kilts.
The kilt of my invention provides waist size adjustment, provides a modesty closure system, and disguises the “manly bulge”, while enhancing the comfort of the wearer, without the shortcomings of the prior art kilts.